


A Generic Potions Accident

by MimsyStigg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimsyStigg/pseuds/MimsyStigg
Summary: After an accident in Potions, Hermione finds herself with an awkward nightime problem...(This started life as a plotless SS/HG potions accident and it just gets worse from there... enjoy!)





	1. A Generic Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from my old account . Real life's been a bit pesky lately but I'm back and I hope you enjoy :)

Professor Snape watched in horror as the jar of eagle eyes slipped from Longbottom's hands and tumbled into the steaming cauldron below, shattering as it hit the pewter's heavy base. 

Before he had a chance to react, glass erupted from the cauldron and Miss Granger's eyes went wide as she turned to stare at the unstable goo now frothing where her once perfect potion had been. Longbottom lifted his hands in terror and he could hear some of the Slytherins sniggering.

"Everyone under the tables!" He barked. " _...Now_!" And the class stopped sniggering and hurried to comply. 

All except one...

Miss Granger was still staring in shock at her ruined potion, seemingly too dazed to move. He moved forward, attempting to shove her out of the way and simultaneously preparing to cast a protective shield around the cauldron... but it was too late.

In a sudden explosion of unimaginable bad luck, the potion errupted just as his hand moved to push her away, leaving them both soaked in the foul smelling purple slime.

Hermione gasped in shock as she fell back against the cold stone floor. The shock of the fall and the stench of the slime now dripping from her face and robes, bringing her to her senses. Lifting a wary hand to her face, she swiped at her eyes, simultaneously spitting the lavender goo from her mouth as she looked up at him, horrified at what had just happened.

Professor Snape was standing by the now shattered cauldron, eyes closed and thin lips pressed together in a look of such fury it made her bones shake.

Hermione swallowed hard and watched as he opened his eyes, nostrils flaring almost imperceptibly before he spoke.

"100 points from Gryffindor." He said quietly, long fingers clutching at the desk. "Now _get out_... all of you."

Neville was the first to run, scuttling into the corridor before Snape had a chance to come to his senses and take more points for what had no doubt been an accident. Hermione thought briefly about standing up for Neville but with Snape in a mood like this it didn't seem like a good idea. She stood up and grabbed her bag, swiping at the slime on her robes and preparing to make her own way from the wreckage.

"Not so fast Miss Granger." He said.

She swallowed hard and dropped her bag back to the floor, offering Harry a weak smile as he made his way out with the others.

"What happened Sir?" She asked as Professor Snape cast a cleaning charm on himself and then, quite kindly, on her too. 

"It would seem Mister Longbottom has yet to grasp the basics of Potion safety." He sneered, moving to the space behind his desk and grabbing a large, empty phial from the top drawer.

She bit her lip, struggling to keep herself from asking more questions as he made his way back to the ruined desk and used his wand to collect a portion of the strange goo into the phial before cleaning the rest away.

"Did it get in your mouth?" He asked and Hermione blinked stupidly.

"Oh... um no Sir. Only a bit, but I spat it out." She said at last.

"Good girl." 

At that, Hermione's cheeks flushed. It was the closest thing to a compliment she had ever received from him and she struggled to contain the stupid pride now swelling in her stomach. 

He gave her a strange look before waving a dismissive hand. 

"If you notice anything abnormal, you are to come to me." He said.

She nodded again. 

"What are you going to do with that?" She asked, motioning to the phial in his hands.

"Most probably, nothing. In the rare event of a reaction. It is prudent to keep a record of the offending potion."

"For an antidote?" She asked and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes Miss Granger, for an antidote." He waited a long time and when she didn't get the hint his eyes widened. 

" _Goodbye Miss Granger._ " He said sternly.

"Oh... yes, um... Goodbye Professor. I'll see you next lesson."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes.


	2. What's That Smell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I lost this for a while but it was safely in my school memory stick because I'm a good student.

Hermione twisted in bed, eyes shut lazily as she struggled to get back into a comfortable position. As she moved, her nose locked onto a strange scent… it was warm and spicy and not altogether bad. She wriggled closer, knocking against something hard and unexpected as she went.

She opened her eyes.

This was not her room.

This was not her bed.

And that was…

Oh Gods! How had she ended up in the dungeons… and in Professor Snape's bed!

It must have been the potion: she'd never gone sleepwalking before and, as she didn't have access to his passwords, there was no way she could have got in here on her own.

Not that she'd want to!

A hot blush swept across her face as she felt him stir.

How had this happened?

She had no idea how a potion could have caused such an unwanted effect, especially one created compeltely by accident.

Taking a deep breath she wondered what to do. Waking him up was the obvious answer: he had said to come to him if anything abnormal happened...

This was certainly abnormal but also incredibly awkward, especially given her poor choice of nightwear...

And when he'd said to come to him this probably wasn't what he'd had in mind...

Perhaps if she was careful she could remove herself without him noticing: it would save them both a lot of embarrassment and he'd never have to know.

Yes, that was the best plan.

It sounded easy, but attempting to slide from the covers unnoticed was harder than it looked and her heart sank as she felt him roll over. Holding her breath, she edged cautiously away, struggling to avoid his sleeping arm as it stretched towards her, a limp hand landing on her foot.

She almost squealed but managed to remain calm.

After all, he hadn't said anything, which must mean he was still asleep.

If she hurried she might make it out of here with her dignity still intact.

She lowered her hand to his, attempting to carefully ease it away when his grip suddenly tightened and this time she did squeal.

"Lumos!" He snapped and the room flooded with light, dazing Hermione and leaving her wondering how he'd managed to reach for his wand without her noticing?

Did he sleep with it clutched in his hand or something?

Hermione swallowed hard, wondering where to begin but before she had a chance to speak he was on her.

"Granger!" He spat. "What are you…" His eyes raked over her body, suddenly noticing her state of undress and he jerked his hand away, averting his eyes.

A long pause stretched out between them, during which they both kept their eyes firmly on the bed sheets.

"How did you get in?" He asked at last, gritting his teeth as his mind ticked away, already drawing it's own conclusions.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I don't know Sir… I think it was the potion. I went to sleep in my own bed and then… then I woke up here."

Snape grunted and lifted a tired hand to his face, still not letting go of his wand.

She didn't know what to say.

"Do you want me to…" Her voice trailed off.

To do what?

She wasn't even sure what she'd been offering but the silence was making her nervous.

"Just go." He said firmly. "And don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

She stood to leave, looking quietly around. She didn't even know where Snape's quarters were.

"How am I supposed to get back?" She asked and Snape glared at her as if she was stupid.

"Just use a disillusionment charm."

"I mean… I don't know where I am."

Oh for fuck's sake.

Snape sighed and rolled out of bed. His long night trousers dragging on the floor as he gave up any hope of getting peacefully back to sleep. Well, at least one of them was properly dressed.

"Put this on." He said, summoning his robes from the dresser and throwing them at the girl. "I will escort you back."


	3. Hello

The unwanted events from the night before had left Hermione completely unable to sleep and she was still awake and reading over her already perfect transfiguration homework, when a sudden black mass materialised in the centre of her bed, making her squeal in terror.

The thing moved and Hermione's eyes widened as she realised what it was. From across the room she could hear Lavender, a notorious light sleeper, stirring at the sound of Hermione's scream and without thinking she grabbed her wand from the bedside table, slamming the curtains around the bed shut and casting a quick silencing charm.

Her chest was heaving, adrenaline still pumping though her veins, when Professor Snape's hand suddenly stretched out to the side, reaching for a wand that wasn't there and making Hermione squeal again.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She shouted.

Hermione cast the spell without thinking and her Professor immediately stiffened and fell onto his side, arm still searching for his wand.

Oops.

This was not good.

But at least it gave Hermione the chance to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. The potion- she didn't understand what it was doing... or why... but something was wrong. Normal potions didn't affect the drinker beyond 24 hours.

This was... well, it certainly wasn't normal.

Hermione took a deep breath and steeled herself for the coming storm. She was pretty sure Professor Snape wouldn't be pleased at having been put in a full body bind, particularly not by a Gryffindor.

"Finite Incantum." She said and Professor Snape's arm fell to the side as he regained consciousness and stared up at her, dumbstruck.

Hermione bit her lip, struggling for something to say to ease the tension.

"Um... Hello Professor."

It sounded stupid and Snape's eyebrows knitted together as he took in his surroundings, lifting himself into an awkward sitting position.

"Miss Granger." He said formally. "I don't believe-" He cut the sentence short. "Are we alone?" He asked quickly.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat and a blush swept across her cheeks before his words filtered through to her.

"Oh. Um, yes sir. I cast a silencing spell."

Snape's frown deepened. "Good." He said.

Hermione shifted in the bed, tucking her knees up under herself. Something about her Professor's gaze was making her uncomfortable. It was as though he was looking right through her and she felt incredibly exposed.

Snape lowered his gaze, still frowning.

"What do we do now?" He asked and the question hung in the air, sounding strange.

It took her a while to respond.

"Harry's invisibility cloak." She said. "He lent it to me for..."

The restricted section, probably best to keep that quiet.

"...safekeeping." She finished.

Snape was still scowling but nodded and Hermione lept up and grabbed the cloak from underneath the bed.

Lavender stirred and Hermione froze but the blonde remained miraculously asleep.

Hermione handed the cloak to her Professor, her hand lingering on the soft fabric a little too long.

His dark eyes met hers and she immediately let go.

Snape looked particularly sour.

"We will dicuss this tomorrow." He said firmly before disappearing under the cloak.


	4. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reformatting this is giving me a headache I just want to write

Potions the next day was awkward and Hermione kept her eyes fixed firmly on the table in front of her as Professor Snape gave an angry and impassioned speech, covering all the safety rules they had learnt in their first year.

"Furthermore, I find it utterly disgraceful that a class of seventh years such as yourselves could still have such an idiotic and potentially lethal lack of judgement."

Hermione could feel Neville shifting in his seat but kept her gaze firmly down.

"Miss Granger." The Professor snapped and Hermione looked up sheepishly. "Were you listening to a word I just said?"

She nodded. "Yes Sir."

"Then maybe you'd like to repeat it for the rest of the class?" He raised an eyebrow in challenge and the Slytherins sniggered.

Hermione held her breath, recognising the game, and knowing he would find fault with whatever she now said.

She took a deep breath and began to recite his speech word for word.

"... Furthermore, I find it utterly disgraceful-"

Professor Snape scowled and cut her off. "Detention." He said simply.

"What for!" Ron snapped. "She did exactly what you said!"

Snape scowled. "Are you questioning my methods Weasley? This is exactly the sort of behaviour that led to last catastrophe."

Ron shut up.

When class was over, Hermione stood to leave, knowing full well what was coming.

"A word, Miss Granger." He said. "About your detention."

She could feel Ron's glare behind her and turned to him.

"It's fine Ron." She whispered. "Anyway, I'd rather he picked on me than Neville."

Ron scowled. "But Neville deserves it." He said bitterly and Hermione watched as Neville who had clearly overheard grabbed his things and ran out of the classroom.

"Oh go and apologise to him!" Hermione demanded and before Ron had a chance to argue Harry had grabbed him by the collar and was dragging him out into the hallway.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes.

She really didn't need Ron's attempts at chivalry right now.

"Tired?" Snape asked and Hermione's head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

"A little." She admitted. "I'm afraid I didn't get much sleep last night... Professor."

"Neither did I." He said.


	5. Yes Sir

"Have you worked out what the potion is yet?" Hermione asked when the last student had left the room and Professor Snape had used his wand to slam the classroom door shut, moving to sit behind his desk.

"Not yet." He said, opening the small drawer of his desk and taking out the phial of purple goo, twisting it between his finger and scrutinising the contents.

Hermione bit her lip.

"Whatever you've got to say, say it." He said bitterly.

Hermione shifted on her feet. She really wanted to sit down but decided against it. She didn't want to be here any longer than she had to and getting comfortable didn't seem like such a good idea given the circumstances.

"I was just wondering how long you thought this... predicament would last Sir?" She asked, trying to keep her voice as confident as she could.

He placed the potion back in the drawer and looked up, catching Hermione's gaze with his own annoyed glare.

"I don't know." He said sharply.

It was odd to hear those words from him- an admission of uncertainty.

Wasn't he supposed to know everything- he was a potions master after all.

Snape scowled. "Indeed I am." He said and Hermione's heart missed a beat.

She looked away from him, embarrassed and more than a little annoyed. Had he just read her mind?

"You shouldn't do that." She said quietly.

"Do what?" He asked.

Hermione didn't reply and Snape stood up and made his way slowly to the front of the desk, folding his arms under his dark robes as he stood facing her.

"In answer to your question- No, Miss Granger, I do not know how long this situation will last. It is unprecedented for such a volatile potion, especially one created out of pure ignorance to have any effect at all, let alone..." He swallowed the rest of the sentence.

"I will begin the necessary research and experiments. You will assist me."

Hermione nodded.

"In the mean time, I suggest you invest in some more appropriate nightwear."

Hermione blushed and Snape sighed, clearly irritated. He raised a hand to his face, squeezing his eyebrows together painfully.

He muttered something under his breath.

"Yes Sir." She said, not quite certain what she was agreeing to.

He scowled at her, gripping the elbows of his cloak tighter "Keep your bedcurtains drawn and silenced." He added.

"Yes Sir."

"And keep Potter's cloak handy."

"Yes Sir."

Snape nodded and unfolded his arms, seeming to have relaxed a little.

"Very well, you may go. Your detention starts at six, bring along any information you have that might be useful."

"Yes Sir." She couldn't think of anything else to say and it seemed as though Snape was done.

He bowed his head a little and Hermione left the classroom in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *FYI He Mutters "Give me strength" :)


	6. Meh

Dinner was a disaster.

Ron was clearly still blaming Neville for the detention, glaring at the him across the table and trying to make him feel even more guilty despite Hermione's constant reassurance that she really was okay about it.

Of course she was okay.

She needed to go to detention to help find a bloody cure.

"I'm fine Neville." She said. "It wasn't your fault."

Ron snorted.

Hermione sighed.

The only person acting normally was Harry. And by normally, that meant he was turned almost completely towards Ginny, going on about some Quiditch match that had been in this morning's daily prophet.

She put her fork down and raised a hand to her head.

She was starting to get a headache, and a bad one at that.

Her attention shifted towards the staff table and she looked up to see Professor Snape eating slowly, listening to Professor McGonagall chatter in what seemed to be a very one sided conversation. He sensed Hermione's gaze on him immediately and flicked his own eyes up, shooting her a warning glare.

Hermione looked away and stared down at her plate.

"Everything okay?" Ron asked.

She shook her head.

No, everything was not okay.

"I just don't feel well." She said. "I think I'll go back to the common room for a bit."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Neville asked.

It was the first time he had properly spoken to her since the accident.

Hermione forced a smile. "It's sweet of you, but I think Id rather be on my own right now."

Neville looked dejected and she could already feel Ron glaring at him but she didn't have the energy to deal with any of that right now.

She really, really needed to get some sleep.

But first she had to get through her detention.


	7. Sleep Deprived

It took a while but Hermione eventually managed to drag herself up the heavy stairs to Gryffindor tower and she had barely made it through the portrait hole before she collapsed onto one of the large chairs in the empty common room.

Everyone was still in the Great Hall eating and it was a relief to have some time to herself.

Even if it was going to be spent reading through dusty old books.

There was less than an hour to go before her detention and she was determined to find something of interest to aid the Professor with his research.

She wanted this situation resolved as quickly as possible.

Or maybe she just want to impress him?

She shook the thought away and scanned her memory, searching it for anything she had read with information about eagle eyes or explosions.

She didn't find much about either- except the knowledge that an explosion usually rendered a potion useless.

Her lips twitched in an unhappy smile.

Not this time it seemed.

Hermione sighed.

She'd been doing a lot of that lately. Her legs were aching and her eyelids were growing heavy but she managed to shake herself awake and stumble up the spiral staircase and into her dormitory.

She needed to find something useful before six o'clock.

Did she have anything useful?

Maybe she should have gone to the library.

She grabbed the first book from the girl's shared shelf. It was mostly full of Hermione's textbooks and extra reading but Lavender had some Muggle magazines and Parvarti kept her snow globes on it.

"Potions on the mind." She read, and she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

It sounded accurate enough.

She was pretty sure it had nothing to do with explosions but she couldn't think of anything else and was too tired to keep searching. Besides, the text seemed like an easy enough read.

She stood reading for a while, her eyes floating over the words, but she kept getting lost between sentences and found she wasnt taking anything much in.

Down in the common room she could hear a few of the students making their way in from dinner.

She looked at her wrist and squinted to read the time- half past five.

Thirty minutes.

She could leave now and be early, or she could keep reading.

...or maybe she could just take a little nap before her detention.

Her bed did look very inviting...

Hermione placed the small tome back on the shelf and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She closed her eyes, deciding she'd just rest them for a little while- they felt so heavy and she wouldn't be much use to her Professor if she was completely sleep deprived.

She hadn't slept properly in almost two days.

People needed sleep...

She was a person.

What was she thinking?

Her head felt foggy and after a while it rolled forward and she felt herself sinking into a blissful nothingness but suddenly the pleasant sinking feeling became a frightening and uncontrollable fall.

Her heart lept in her chest and she felt as though she was going to be sick before she landed with a heavy thump on something hard and warm and angry...

"Miss Granger." Said a cold voice.

Damn it!


	8. Clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself staring into the cold, stern face of Professor Snape.

She was sitting in his lap- at his desk- in the potions classroom.

It was an uncomfortable position, one that was clearly awkward for both of them, and she knew she should get up but she was just so tired.

She started to cry and leaned forward into him, at which he flinched.

"I just want to sleep." She complained, clutching at a fistful of his robes and slamming her face into his chest.

Snape stiffened.

This was just what he needed- an armful... or rather a lapful, of an emotional and sleep deprived Gryffindor.

Of an emotional and sleep deprived Hermione Granger.

She was mumbling something into his chest between sobs and he grabbed the back of her robes awkwardly and tried to ease her off him but she was clinging tight.

Like a monkey, he thought.

...or a parasite.

He pulled harder.

"Miss Granger." He said sternly and she eventually came loose in his arms and landed with a thump on the hard stone floor.

It couldn't have hurt that much but her sobs only grew louder.

Brilliant.

"Shh." He tried, attempting to sound less frustrated than he was. "It's allright Miss Granger. Calm down."

He shook his head- what was he saying?

That it was allright to fall asleep and then materialise moments later in your Professor's lap?

Probably not.

He tried again. "We'll sort this out." He insisted.

Hermione didn't seem to have heard him and she kept on crying, almost hysterically now.

Merlin's beard how to shut her up?

"Go to sleep." He said. "You can just stay there and go to sleep."

He felt like he was trying to appease a stroppy toddler.

"Please go to sleep." He said.

And leave me alone, he added mentally.

Hermione was still crying but her sobs slowed after a while and she shut her eyes, her heavy breathing softening as she finally succumbed to the darkness and got some much needed rest.

He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

How had this happened? How had he ended up with a sixth year Gryffindor asleep underneath his desk?

He pinched his eyebrows together and tried to make some sense of the situation.

Just what in the hell was this damned potion doing?

It seemed to be bringing whichever of them fell asleep first to the location of the other.

He rubbed a tired hand across his face.

It wasnt just Miss Granger who needed sleep. Snape was exhausted and, seeing as Hermione was already here, he knew he should seize the opportunity and get some rest himself. And, athough he wasn't sure how he would be able to relax given the circumstances, he leaned back into the chair and shut his eyes.

They would sort this out.

They had to.


	9. Sleepy Snep

Hermione awoke several hours later, completely disorientated and struggling to comprehend where she was.

It was dark and her ribs were aching from from the awkward position she had slept in, her right leg almost completely numb from the cold. She rubbed her eyes and tried to pull herself onto her feet but found there was some sort of very low, very hard ceiling just above her head.

Ceiling?

She started to panic then and her hands fumbled around in the darkness, trying to work out her surroundings. She didn't remember anything after leaving the Great Hall.

Had she been kidnapped?

No.

...Maybe?

All around her she could feel thick wooden panels and it terrified her. She seemed to be trapped inside some sort of small box. Her heart was racing and she continued to grope around in the dark until her hand landed on something strange. She touched it gingerly, not sure if it was alive.

After a while she realised what it was- a piece of cloth. She prodded it gently, discovering it was more solid than she had thought. Curious, she moved her hand down its length, discovering something strange at the bottom.

The strange thing slid to the side and she pulled her hand away in terror.

She held her breath but when nothing happened she reached out again to feel the shape.

It was long and thick, with metal plates at the end and some sort of string fixed in place at the top.

No, she realised. Not string- laces.

A shoe.

Oh.

Her memories of the night before came back to her at once- The potions book, falling asleep and her meltdown in Professor Snape's arms.

She must still be under Snape's desk then. But why hadn't he said anything?

Maybe he was asleep.

She crawled out from under the desk, relieved at the small increase in light, and pulled herself onto her feet. She could just make out the outlining features of her Professor. His legs were stretched out a little way in front of him, his shoulders rolled back in the chair, arms folded loosely in front of him.

She searched his face for an expression but found none.

His eyes were closed and she could hear his slow breathing.

He was asleep then.

She found it strange, to see him like this. He still seemed so tense, coiled for attack and she found she expected him to move at any moment.

She should let him sleep.

She knew that but she was getting scared.

She didn't like the dark.

It played tricks on her.

"Professor?" She asked timidly but he didn't move.

Her heart started to beat a little faster and something inside her made her wonder if the thing in the chair was even Snape at all. The darkness pulled at his features, distorting them until she wanted to scream.

"Professor!" She urged, her heart now pounding in her chest.

When he moved she lept away from him, certain that he was really a dementor ready to suck out her soul.

The thing sat up and reached toward the desk.

Hermione held her breath.

She was going to die.

Then she heard his voice, a little foggy with sleep, but still the same.

"Damn." It mumbled and then-"Lumos."

Hermione let out a huge sigh of relief when the light from the spell filled the room and she was able to once again see Professor Snape's confused and tired face staring back at her.

"Professor!" She said relieved.

Snape just stared at her, emotionless, and rubbed a tired hand across his face trying to wake himself up.

"Granger." He sighed.


	10. I Can't Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this is where I stopped saving but I think I have the rest in my phone.

Snape was staring at her, an odd look on his face, as though waiting for some kind of explanation.

She didnt know what to say.

His eyes were redder than usual and Hermione shifted guiltily on her feet.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." She said.

Snape frowned, breathing in deeply and letting out an short puff of air that might just have been a yawn.

"It's fine."

It didn't sound fine.

Hermione swallowed, maybe she should explain. "It's just... I just got scared, because I woke up and it was dark and I didn't know where I was and then-"

Snape groaned and rubbed his face, trying to keep himself from shouting at the girl.

"It's fine." He repeated more firmly and Hermione pressed her lips together, suffocating the rest of her sentence, and trying not to irritate him further.

He lifted a weary hand to his face, and pinched his eyebrows together firmly. An expression she was growing used to.

Maybe he suffered from a constant headache?

It was probably caused by her.

Her face reddened and she felt more guilty than ever.

"Sit down." He said and Hermione looked around awkwardly. She was about to ask where when Snape muttered something under his breath, picking up his wand and giving it a violent swish.

One of the potions stools came whizzing across the room, smacking Hermione on the back of her legs, causing them to buckle as she collapsed onto it.

She glared up at him, folding her arms angrily across her chest.

Snape didn't care.

"I think." He began stiffly. "I have a somewhat better understanding of the situation."

Hermione's anger melted away and she looked at him warily.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He shrugged. "The effects seem... consistent." He said. "Although I still don't understand what's causing them. It goes against every rule in the book."

Her heart was pounding.

"Can you fix it?"

"I don't know." He said. "I will try."

Hermione gripped her elbows tighter, her fingernails digging roughly into the skin.

"In the meantime, there are... precautions... to be taken."

"What sort of precautions?" She snapped.

He raised an eyebrow at her and stood up, making his way towards the store cupboard at the back of the room and dissapearing inside.

Hermione sighed and tried to relax.

He was trying to help, she reminded herself.

None of this was his fault.

When Snape returned, he was carrying a small phial of blue liquid. He handed it to Hermione and she turned it over in her hands. There was no label.

"What is it?" She asked.

He didn't answer.

"Take it over there and drink it." He said, motioning to the back of the room.

Hermione made her way towards the door, feeling unusually self conscious as she went.

She turned to face him.

"I haven't got all night." He said.

Hermione gently uncorked the bottle and lifted it to her nose. The smell was odd, but not bad... a little fruity even.

She heard Snape muttering from across the room and held her breath, downing the potion in one long gulp.

"Yuck!"

It tasted a lot worse than it had smelt and she gagged, struggling not to bring it back up.

"Vile, isn't it." He smirked.

Hermione glared at him. "You could have warned me!"

Snape lips twitched and she folded her arms angrily, waiting for something to happen.

Nothing.

"It isn't doing anything." She said.

"It will."

Hermione waited. She was convinced that nothing was happening and was about to tell him so again when a sudden wave of darkness swept up over her and she felt herself collapse onto the floor.


	11. Eh

Hermione landed on her back with a thud, the force of the blow bringing her into an uncomfortable state of consciousness.

She groaned. 

Something metalic was pressing into her back and she opened her eyes, only to find Professor Snape, looming directly over her and looking down in triumph.

It was an awkward view and Hermione swallowed.

"Just as I suspected." He said, a smug smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

He nudged her with his foot and she rolled away, pulling herself onto her knees. They were both at the front of the classroom now, where only Snape had been before, so it was pretty obvious what had happened but she asked anyway, squeezing her eyes shut and trying desperately to drown out the painful ringing in her head.

"What just happened?"

Snape said nothing and his footsteps clicked away from her.

"It seems we have found a temporary solution to our problem." He said and she could hear him rummaging around inside the storage cupboard again.

Hermione scowled. "Knock out my brain cells one by one?" She asked bitterly.

Snape ignored her.

"What is the effect of Longbottom's potion, Miss Granger?" He asked, emerging from the cupboard once again and moving to lean against his desk, legs crossed in front of him and another phial of the strange blue liquid hanging carelessly from his fingers. 

Hermione frowned. She was still annoyed at him but he was using his teaching voice and she couldn't resisit the game.

"It's moving me." She said. Then she blushed, feeling like an idiot. It was such a babyish reply.

"Just you?" He asked.

"Both of us." She said but then she shook her head. 

No, that wasn't right. 

"One of us." She amended and then it clicked. "Whoever falls asleep first." 

"Exactly." Snape said, and the little bit of recognition swelled in her stomach.

"I take it, the first time this happened you didn't get back to sleep?" He asked.

"No Sir."

"Or the second?"

"No."

"Neither did I."

Hermione nodded in understanding, before her gaze moved to the blue potion in his hands.

"So, what's the point of that?" She asked.

Was his plan just to keep knocking her out until her skull finally cracked from multiple blunt force traumas and her brain spilled out onto his floor?

It would end a lot of his problems she supposed.

His lips twitched. "An interesting plan." He said. "But not what I had in mind."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. 

How was he doing that?

"Think of it like this." He began, not answering her internal question. "Either we both continue materialising at random whenever one of us can't keep our eyes open or you take this."

He shook the phial lightly and Hermione swallowed, her heart racing as she began to catch up with his thought process.

"You want me to sleep with you?" She asked, not realising what she had said until it was too late.

Hermione blushed and even Snape went a little pink although he was quick to cover up his embarrassment. 

"'Want' is a strong word." He said stiffly. "I think you'll find it's more of a necessity at this point. Unless you want me to materialise in Gryffindor tower again. I'm not sure that would go down very well... for either of us."

"No Sir." She admitted.

He was right. 

Nothing about this situation was pleasant and given the choices, his option was the best of a bad situation. There were five other girls in her dormitory and they were bound to notice their Professor sneaking out at some point- cloak or no cloak.

It would cause a lot of problems.

"Are you going to tell Dumbledore?" She asked.

Snape shook his head.

"I think we should try to deal with this on our own first." He said. "Unless you'd rather he got involved?."

"No." She said a little too quickly. "I mean... I'd rather it stayed between the the two of us- if possible."

He nodded curtly and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She looked up at him. "What sort of potion is that anyway?" She asked.

"A personal creation." He said. "Akin to dreamless sleep, although it only aids in the beginning stages. I find it leaves the drinker more... aware of their surroundings."

"So they can wake up if they need to?" She asked.

"Yes." He said, flicking his wrist over and glancing at his watch. 

Twenty to two.

Hermione swallowed.

"Are you still tired?"

"Yes."

He sounded guilty.

"Shall we go to bed then Sir..."


	12. Goodnight, Professor

"Shall we go to bed then Sir..."

That was probably not the best thing she could have said.

Still, she couldn't help herself. Everything about this situation was wrong. And besides, the fact that Professor Snape had come up with the idea of her sharing his bed was unsettling, even if there did seem to be no other option.

He frowned at her but then nodded.

He seemed grateful she had taken the hint but also...

She couldn't tell. 

He was so hard to read.

She folded her arms protectively across her chest as they made their way through the dungeons. His footsteps clicked in long strides and she had to hurry to keep up with him.

Her heart was racing and she beginning to regret not involving Dumbledore or McGonagall or... anyone more trustworthy than Snape.

"Learn your way." He said. "You will need to return on your own in the morning."

It all seemed so confusing.

"Isn't there an easier way?" She asked.

"Yes." He said, although it didn't sound like he intended on telling her. 

She sighed and at last they came to the black stone door she had been escorted from a few nights ago.

It was very different going in the other direction. 

A boundary that shouldn't be crossed. 

Snape unlocked the door and held it for her.

She looked at the floor, an invisible line glowing in her mind. Her eyes moved towards his face. It was expressionless, impassive but very tired.

She stepped inside. 

It was only the second time she had been inside his private rooms and she looked around subtly, drinking in her surroundings as they made their way to the bedroom. There were certainly a lot of books, which was to be expected, but there were other things too... 

Muggle things.

It was odd.

When they reached his bedroom Snape stopped and handed her the potion. "Drink it." He said.

Hermione looked around. Realising he hadn't planned for her to sleep in his bed at all.

"I won't sleep on the floor!" She protested. "It's undignified."

"More undignified than sleeping under a desk?"

Her eyebrows lowered in protest.

They stood staring at each other for a while before Snape moved to bed and grabbed a pillow, tossing it crossly to the floor.

She scowled at him and grit her teeth.

"Try again." She said.

He folded his arms. "Don't test me." He warned.

Hermione squared her shoulders. "If you want to get any sleep you better be a bit nicer to me." She said. "You can't force me to take this."

He probably could.

Snape glared at her. "If you want me in a fit state to fix this mess you better let me get some sleep." He said.

"Fine." She said, slamming herself onto the pillow and uncorking the potion. "Get in bed."

Snape did as he was told, making sure to position himself on the side of the bed nearest to Hermione.

"Goodnight Professor." She said, downing the potion in one swift gulp.

The last thing she hear before the darkness took her for a second time that day was Professor Snape's sour voice.

"Good morning." He corrected.


	13. Unlucky For Some

Things stayed like that for a while and after a few days Hermione had grown used to the strange monotony of her new routine.

Each evening, she would leave the dormitory and sneak down to the dungeons in Harry's invisibility cloak, to meet Snape outside his classroom. 

When she arrived, they would walk to his quarters in a mutually appreciated silence, one broken only for Snape to relate the findings of his day's research and reply in irritation to her questioning.

After that first night together, Hermione's sleeping arrangements had improved somewhat, she now had a small makeshift bed next to his own, probably because he had realised after his initial investigations just how long the situation was likely to last. However, tensions between the two were still high and Snape was now refusing to let Hermione near him during the day, insisting that he carry out his research undisturbed. 

Despite this, Hermione still spent much of her spare time chained to the library, pouring over obscure titles and making spidery notes on bits of parchment which she would owl to him at random intervals throughout the day.

He never mentioned them though, or even acknowledged that he had recieved them, so she had no way to tell if they were helping. For all she knew, they went straight from his hand and into the fire. 

Still, she was determined to continue her research, even if it didn't help. It was something to focus on and the fact that he had dismissed her help as a distraction had only made her more determined.

It wasn't until Tuesday lunchtime that things started to fall apart again...

"Hey, Mione!" Ron called jogging to catch up with her as she left the great hall after another speedy meal, hoping to spend the rest of her break in the library, searching for information. 

She froze at the sound of his voice, sculpting her face into an expression that might pass for amicable before turning to him.

"Ron." She said, wincing out a smile and trying to act casual. "What is it?"

It didn't work.

Her irritation was written across her face and Ron's smile faltered.

"Sorry." He said. "I didn't realise you were..." His voice trailed off. "Where are you going anyway? I've hardly seen you all week. You're not still mad with me about Neville are you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No." She said quickly. "No. I'm just stressed, that's all... about my exams." She added quickly.

"Right." Ron said with an odd look. They stood in silence for a while, both clutching the hems of their robes awkwardly, before Ron spoke again.

He was looking down at his shoes and his voice was very quiet.

"You know you can talk to me..." He said, looking up and catching her gaze. "If something's going on? I know I'm not exactly..." He paused. "But maybe I can help?"

His gaze was intense and Hermione swallowed. 

She didn't want to lie to him.

"Ron, I..." She began but before she had the chance to finish her sentence Snape had emerged from the entrance of the great hall, his dark eyes scanning the corridor angrily before settling on her own with an awful, glittering intensity.

She could read the warning in his eyes and flicked her gaze away sharply, looking back at Ron and swallowing the rest of her sentence. "Don't be silly." She said.  "I'm fine. I just thought I'd start revising a little early this year. You know how I am." She tried another smile, hoping it would be more convincing than the last.

Ron only twitched and he looked behind himself, his frown deepening as he saw Snape standing in the corridor, watching them intently. "Allright." He said quietly. "Just... keep yourself safe Hermione." 

As Ron walked away, she felt her heart sink and turned to Snape, only to watch the flourish of his black robes as he dissapeared through the door, leaving her completely alone once again.


	14. Insert Title

"How did you know to look for me today?" She asked as the pair made their nightly pilgrimage through the dungeons to Snape's quarters. "When Ron was asking questions I mean..." 

The Professor scowled and fixed Hermione with an accusatory glare.

"I'm not blind Miss Granger." He said sharply, his tone softening a little as he realised the girl truly had no idea what he was on about. "Its obvious to anyone with half a brain that Weasley is infatuated with you, although I can't see why. Of course he's going to want to find out what you're doing in that damn library all the time... And I wouldn't put it past you to tell him everything."

Hermione blushed, trying to keep her face impassive.

"What do you mean?" She said quickly. "Ron doesn't like me like that..." 

It was a weak protest though and even as she said it, things began to fall into place in her mind: the way she caught him watching her in lessons, the way he had stood up for her in front of Snape during potions... the way he tried any excuse to get her alone.

"Exactly." Snape said, seeming to read her thoughts.

Hermione scowled and crossed her arms tightly.

"Well, how did you know?" She said crossly.

He ignored her.

"Don't get any ideas." He said. "I don't want you distracted. There is still much work to do if we're going to sort out this mess before the end of the term."

The end of the term? 

Gods what would happen if things were still like this by Christmas?

"I thought you didn't want my help." She sulked, trying to push the thought of a Christmas with Snape far from her mind.

"Not in my lab." He said. "Some of the ingredients I am using are... difficult to come by... and past experience has taught me not to trust you around my more valuable stores."

Hermione blanched. "It was an accident." She said, not quite sure which theft Snape was on about.

He snorted. 

"Of course." He said. "I'm sure you could brew polyjuice in your sleep."

She wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. 

She ignored it.

They were at the door to his chambers now and Snape lifted his hand to open it before turning back to the girl, his fingers hovering over the metal handle.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly before pushing open the door.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Professor Dumbledore!" She said.


	15. Shit's Getting Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

"Miss Granger." The old man said, his pale eyes twinkling in the dim light of the sitting room. "Professor Snape tells me you've been having some issues regarding your sleeping arrangements? Come in, dear, take a seat."

Hermione turned, looking questioningly at Snape who had turned a very sickly shade of grey. 

He didn't say anything. 

"I... uh... I mean, yes Headmaster." She said, stumbling into one of the large armchairs. She had never spent more than a few seconds in this room before and she drank in her surroundings, noting at once the huge stack of books piled up in one of the corners.

Snape slumped into the chair next to her.

"I didn't think he'd tell you." She said honestly.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I think he thought he could sort this out himself." He said, glancing at Snape with a strange mix of emotions. "Severus has always been very independent... much like yourself."

Hermione stopped.

She could tell from the familiar tone of the his voice that Dumbledore was planning something, building up her emotions and trying to fold her neatly into one of his plans.

"What do you want from me?" She asked before she could stop herself. 

Snape smirked and she could see the look of surprise flash across the old man's face before he continued.

"Very well." He said, the coaxing wheedle dissapearing from his voice instantly. "I'm going to put this to you bluntly Hermione. Professor Snape is working for the order."

She could have laughed.

"I know." She said looking from Dumbledore to Snape questioningly. 

Had they really thought she was too dumb to work that one out. 

"I know." She repeated. "And I understand if-"

Snape cut her off.

"No, Miss Granger." He said quietly. "I don't think you do understand."

"Severus, please..."

Hermione looked between their faces, searching for something to grab onto. "He was a spy." She said. "He-"

"Is still spying."

Dumbledore's words hit her suddenly.

"But..."

He sighed. "He is working his way into the Voldemort's graces." The old man continued. "We have been planning this for a long time, Miss Granger and eventually Professor Snape will need to-"

"Albus!" Snape warned. "You said you wouldn't tell her any more than she needed to know."

Dumbledore rearranged his glasses on his nose.

"What do I need to know?" She demanded. "What's going on?" 

Dumbledore sighed again. "Your situation has arisen at a most inopportune time, Miss Granger." He said. "Of course, you can keep working on a cure... but you must understand that Severus has other engagements to keep."

Hermione turned to Snape, her eyes wild. 

"You're going to him?" She asked. "But... when?"

"I do not know." He said. "I have not been called for some time."

Hermione froze, the reality of the situation suddenly dawning on her.

"But... what if I fall asleep while you're..."

"You won't." He said firmly. "The Headmaster is always made aware when I am called. I'm sure he will be more than capable of keeping you awake until I return."

"And what about you?" She demanded .

How long had he been going on like this? Risking his life in front of that monster while...

"I will be fine." He said.

Dumbledore looked anxiously between them, sharing a final, painful, look of knowing with Snape before he spoke.

"I'll leave you to get some rest." He said quietly. "Goodnight, Miss Granger. Goodnight, Severus."

Neither of them could bring themselves to reply.


	16. Dafuq

Hermione woke up comfortable for the first time in days. 

A long arm was wrapped loosely around her waist, the pleasant smell of spices once again tickling her nose. 

She opened her eyes. 

Her head was tucked into his chest and he had pulled her close to him. She tried to wriggle away but he held her tighter. She lifted her head, surprised to find his eyes were open... distant. 

He was awake. 

She shuddered under the intensity of his grip.

"I'm sorry you have been dragged into this." He said softly. His voice was gentle and it made her heart leap in her chest. This was so strange... so intimate, and she wasn't sure if she should push him away or snuggle closer.

"It's not your fault." She whispered, settling her head back onto his chest.

Was this a dream?

It must be. She shut her eyes and breathed in his scent. 

They stayed like that for a long time. 

Snape didn't say anything, just continued to hold her, lost in thought, staring at something she could not see.

"We'll find a cure." She said finally and he looked down, seeming to see her for the first time that night. 

He scowled, pushing her away as he rolled out of the bed, leaving her shivering at the loss of his warmth.

What the fuck just happened?


	17. Oh Damn

Hermione lay still and held her breath, listening out for the soft click of the door as he left the room.

When he was gone she sighed. 

Not only was this situation dangerous, it was getting confusing too. There was so much she didn't understand. She had hardly ever spoken to Professor Snape and yet when she had woken up in his arms she had felt...

This was ridiculous. 

How was she expected to survive this mess when no one would tell her what was really going on.

What were they hiding?

She rolled over and checked her watch... 4:40 am. 

It didn't look like she was getting any more sleep tonight. 

She shuffled out of the bed and grabbed Harry's cloak, wrapping it tightly around herself as she tiptoed across the room, opening the door a fraction.

The fire was lit and she peered out into the room. The chairs she had sat in with Dumbledore were gone, replaced with a single, stiff armchair. She looked around, expecting to see him sitting at his desk but his chair was empty. 

He must have gone out.

She pulled the cloak over her head and shut the door behind her, scared he would appear at any moment. 

She knew it was wrong but she couldn't stop herself. Her feet padded across the floor, making their way towards his desk, past the stack of books she had seen with Dumbledore. She ran her finger across the covers... they were old and titleless. It was a struggle to pull her hand away.

She reached his desk and her eyes darted to the door. 

Nothing...

Her hand hovered over the desk's handle and she reached to open it, unsure what she would find.

The fireplace suddenly flared green and she darted towards the door.

"Miss Granger!" He said sharply and she froze. He was staring directly at her and she removed the invisibility cloak sheepishly, wondering how he had known she was there. "What are you doing out of bed?" He snapped.

"I...I was just leaving." She said quickly. "I thought you might want to be on your own Sir. I'm sorry if I upset you."

He eyed her suspiciously but said nothing more, watching her silently as she left.

She would have to wait.


	18. Ew

He was going to kill her.

She didn't even have to look at him to know that. The heavy thump as he landed at her feet told her everthing she needed to know. 

Why had she gotten up?

Her stomach twisted and she held her breath in pain.

Oh.

Even so, she couldn't believe she had forgotten about Snape... and what would happen if she moved while he was still asleep.  
   
She held her breath, praying he wouldn't be too angry. 

After all, it had been an accident.

Hermione pursed her lips and kept her eyes fixed on the lump of black cloth pooled at her feet, focused on her breathing she watched as he came round, rubbing his forhead, a pained grimace on his face.

"Miss Granger!" He snapped, his face paling when he looked up and saw her looming over him. "What in God's name are you doing out of bed?"

She opened her mouth to respond but instead of words she suddenly lurched forward, releasing a bout of foul smelling vomit directly onto her Professor's head.

Snape twitched and she rocked on her heels and tried desperately to stumble away from him before throwing up another serving of the yellow slime and collapsing to the floor.


	19. Nineteen

Professor Snape entered the Infirmary with a clatter, startling Madame Pompfrey awake as he deposited the now unconscious girl onto the nearest bed.

"Severus!" She scolded, before noticing Hermione's state and rushing to her side. 

She immediately began working around her, casting diagnostic spells as Snape looked on.

"What happened?" Madame Pompfrey asked, her wand arm moving in panicked swirls as she scanned for the damage.

"I found her wandering the castle." He said. "She has already emptied her stomach contents twice and passed out on the way here." 

The mediwitch didn't reply and Snape's eyebrow twitched.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, the calmness of his voice masking the growing sense of panic twisting in his stomach as he watched the mediwitch work frantically around the girl.

"Where did you find her?" The Mediwitch demanded.

"The dungeons." Snape said without thinking. "Is she okay?"

Poppy took a step backwards and stared at the girl.

"No Severus." The old woman said. "She's been poisoned."


	20. Okay

The headmaster's office was cold and quiet, save for the slight drift of rain that clinked against the room's small window as the two men sat across from each other. 

Dumbledore's face was stiff and pained.

Professor Snape's was sour and guarded. 

Two cups of untouched tea sat cooling on the desk between them.

"Severus," Dumbledore began carefully but Snape only shifted in his seat and did not allow his expression to soften. 

The old man sighed "I did what was best." He said "...for all of us." 

Snape's lip curled and he crossed his legs tightly, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

"You think this is best?" He sneered.

Dumbledore said nothing and the silence stretched out between them. Snape knew he was waiting, for forgiveness for what he had done... 

"You could have killed her." Snape said as he lifted his eyes to glare at the old man who returned an empty look, the twinkle usually reserved for his students now strangely absent. 

"You poisoned her for God's sake!" Snape continued.

Dumbledore kept his gaze steady.

"Not poisoned, Severus." He said firmly. "I protected her. And I did it for you, we cannot afford to lose you... Not yet. "

Not yet.

The words stung and he knew soon he would be as disposable as the girl.

"And just what have you done to her?" Snape asked and he couldn't help the slight twinge of concern that escaped his voice.

Dumbledore inhaled, choosing his words carefully. "Her magical abilities have been... temporarily suspended-"

"You've turned her into a squib." Snape said coldly.

"No." Dumbledore said. "It was not... It is not permenant. Her magic will simply remain buried  until the  antidote is administered. It is quite safe."

Snape clenched his jaw "She practically threw up her lungs." He said. "You call that safe?"

Dumbledore's eyebrow twitched upwards and a menacing glint danced behind his spectacles. "Simply a delayed reaction." He said. "It seems her body is currently unable to digest magical food."

"In which you no doubt administered the foolish concoction. What was it Headmaster an apple red as blood?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes darkened. "I did not realise you cared so much for Miss Granger's welfare." He said coldly.

"I did not realise you cared so little." Snape retorted. 

The silence lingered again and Snape shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Dumbledore lifted one of the mugs from the table and sipped, continuing to watch Snape from behind his glasses.

"What will happen to her now?" Snape asked and Dumbledore set down his cup lightly.

"Now, she will sleep." He said.


	21. Pity

Later that evening, Dumbledore moved Hermione from the hospital wing to a small, makeshift room at the back of his office and left Snape to watch over her while he went to "explain" the situation to Madame Pompfrey.

He was gone a long time and Snape could only assume his explanation involved obliviating the old woman, no doubt in a desperate attempt to conceal one of his more dangerous plans from the Hogwarts staff.

His eyes narrowed in anger at the old man's selfishness. 

Why hadn't he warned him of what he had planned for the girl... or at least warned her. 

As much as he liked to belittle Miss Granger, he knew she was no idiot. She was a smart and dilligent student... And she was brave, often foolishly so. She would have agreed to anything if the Headmaster had only asked it of her.

But he hadn't... and now here she was, unconscious and stripped of her magic.

His eyes flicked to the girl and he found himself staring at her face, searching it for any hint of expression or movement, though he knew it was useless. 

Her breath rose and fell in long, even waves but her face was blank and he looked away.

Over the last week he had grown used to watching her sleep, had found himself taking some sort of selfish comfort in the company. 

He had enjoyed watching the slight wrinkle of her nose as she breathed and the quiet noises she made as she twisted in her bed.

Sometimes he found himself wondering just what it was she dreamed of in those quiet moments...

Whatever it was, it was clear she was not dreaming now. 

How had she been dragged into this?

His heart ached for the girl and he leant forward to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, struck by the softness of her skin, he let his fingers linger on her cheek.

"Severus?"

He jumped back, thinking at first that the girl had somehow spoken but then he turned and it was only Dumbledore, standing in the doorway and watching him with a curious look.

"Headmaster." Snape said quickly. "I was just-" He stood and managed to regain some composure "Have you explained the situation to Madame Pompfrey?" He asked.

"We needn't speak to her of this again."

"I see. Well if that's all-"

"Get some sleep." Dumbledore said softly, catching Severus's gaze in his own, his blue eyes dancing strangely behind his half moon glasses. "It's been a long evening, you must be tired."

Snape nodded. "Yes Headmaster." He said, looking down and feeling strangely ashamed of himself although he knew he had done nothing wrong...

He hadn't poisoned a student...

Or obliviated a colleage...

He had only touched her face.

But Dumbledore had seen something in it and had looked at him and it had stung. It was the same look he remembered when he had begged the old man to protect Lily...

Pity... It was pity.

Snape walked back to the dungeons alone and confused.

It was pity that had danced in the Headmaster's eyes all those years ago and it was pity he had seen again tonight.

Pity that Snape could want someone who so clearly deserved better, that he couldn't resign himself to what he deserved...

To being alone.

What was happening to him?

He tried to sleep, turning away from the empty bed beside him and closing his eyes but when he did all he could feel was her soft skin beneath his fingers and the gentle weight of her hair.

A few hours later, his mark began to burn.


	22. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I realised this story is very non-canon but it's all good

Snape dressed quickly, closing his eyes against the seering pain of the mark and trying desperately to ignore the heavy tug at his heart as he turned from the girl's empty bed and buttoned his long sleeves over the hated thing. 

"Accio mask." He spat into the darkness and the sound of his voice startled him as he  stuffed the gruesome face beneath the folds of his teaching robes and made his way through the sleeping castle to the apparation point. 

He paused at the gates, sculpting his face into its usual dark frown and blocking all thoughts of Miss Granger and the events of the previous evening from his mind.

Then he shut his eyes and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

"Severusss." Lord Voldemort hissed and Professor Snape clenched his teeth, biting back his alarm at being in such proximity to the dark lord so early in the night.

It seemed he had been waiting for him.

"My lord." Snape said dutifully, inclining his head to the older wizard. "It has... been too long."

"Yesss." Voldemort said quietly. "Much to long... Walk with me Severus. I trust you bring news of the boy?"

Snape's lip curled as he walked alongside Voldemort towards the entrance of Malfoy Manor.

News of the boy?

"He is as dim as ever, my Lord." Snape said curtly.

"And Dumbledore?"

"A senile old fool. Apparantly he has convinced an old Professor to take over as Potion's Master. He wishes me to take over Defence Againsthe Dark Arts after Christmas."

"Good, that will serve me well. And the girl?"

Snape's heart froze.

"The girl?" He asked simply, his anxiety palpable.

What did Voldemort know of Miss Granger?

"Harry's... pet." Voldemort said. "Miss... Weasley I believe? She might be a good way to get to the boy." 

Snape huffed in relief and made a mental note to split the pair up. 

War was no place for romance.

He thought of Hermione and her soft skin but shook the thought away.

"I do not concern myself with idle gossip." He said.

They had reached the door now and Voldemort turned to him and glared into his eyes, Snape raised his occlumency shields but the pull of legillimency never came.

"You will concern yourself with what concerns me." He said darkly.

"Yes, My Lord." Snape said.

"Good." He turned from Snape and entered. "On your knees Malfoy." He hissed.


End file.
